le farfadet morbide et son appétit sanguinaire
by McCartneyQc
Summary: Un choix a faire ! le passé ou le futur


**WARNING :**Ce OS est du pure sadisme, de la psychologie a 100 %. Les bisounours, ne cherchez rien de gentil !

Il y avait comme un marteau qui tapait dans sa tête. Inlassablement. Répétitivement. Un marteau qui n'hésitait pas à cogner fort, pour bien lui faire sentir sa douleur, et qu'elle regrette. Mais regretter quoi ?

Remarquant que ces yeux étaient fermés quand elle chercha à savoir où elle se trouvait, Kate les ouvrit avec prudence, certaine qu'à la seconde où elle verrait, elle le gémirait. Mais il n'y avait rien. Un vide presque total. Bien sûr, elle était dans une pièce, pas dans un endroit sans mur, plafond et sol imaginaire. Mais la pièce aux murs blancs délavés était vide, excepté de ses quatre écrans noirs qui semblaient attendre quelque chose.

Un cri la sortit de la confusion dans laquelle elle était plongé, pour la paralyser, l'oreille aux aguets. Elle avait reconnu la voix, bien sûr. Jamais elle n'aurait pu oublier cette voix. Mais c'était impossible qu'elle l'entende. Elle avait dû se prendre un coup sur la tête quand elle avait atterri ici.  
>D'ailleurs ici où ? Où était-elle ? Que c'était-il passé ?<p>

Elle entendit un deuxième cri, semblable au premier. C'était impossible. Pas vrai ? Elle ne pouvait pas entendre sa mère hurler si celle-ci était morte 13 ans auparavant. N'est-ce pas ?

Pourtant, quand le cri résonna une troisième fois, Kate se redressa, cherchant où était sa mère. Bien sûr c'était une idée absurde mais alors quel était ce cri ? Parce qu'elle avait reconnu la voix de sa mère, aucun doute là-dessus. Johanna criait, et Kate trouvait ce son insupportable. Parce qu'elle entendait sa mère morte de peur. Une mère qu'elle avait toujours connue forte et courageuse.  
>Regardant les écrans, elle remarqua alors que l'un d'eux était allumé, projetant une faible lumière. L'écran devait avoir une vingtaine d'année tout au moins, et projetait faiblement l'image de la ruelle dans laquelle sa mère avait succombé à ses blessures. La ruelle, où elle vit sa mère rentrer doucement dans le champ, reculant jusqu'à se heurter à un mur. Puis, Kate vit trois hommes apparaitre, dont l'un avait un couteau à la main. Un homme, qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre puisqu'elle l'avait tué il y a trois ans. Coonan. Devant elle, allait se jouer le meurtre de sa mère. Devant elle, sa mère allait mourir, encore une fois et elle ne pourrait rien faire pour l'aider.<p>

La scène se déroula rapidement. Elle vit Coonan s'approcher, murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Johanna avant de l'assassiner proprement. Johanna cria quelques secondes du fait de la douleur, avant de se laisser glisser à terre sans un mot.  
>Bientôt, sa mère cessa de respirer sous les yeux de Kate qui impuissante, serrait ses poings jusqu'à ce que des perles de sang ne viennent tacher le sol.<p>

Quand l'écran s'éteignit, Kate sentit une rage et une haine sans nom. Ils venaient de lui faire visionner le meurtre de sa mère. Une mère qu'elle n'avait de cesse de vouloir venger. Une mère, qu'elle finirait par venger.  
>Kate se leva alors d'un seul bond, et se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle rua de coup. Il fallait qu'elle sorte. Qu'elle sorte, et qu'elle les étripe. Un à un, lentement, jusqu'à voir leurs globes oculaires se remplir de sang et exploser dans leurs cavités avant de les poignarder comme ils l'avaient fait pour sa mère.<p>

Ses poings continuaient à taper contre la porte, Kate se disant qu'ils finiraient soit par lui ouvrir, soit qu'elle finirait par faire un trou dedans. Et alors qu'elle allait y mettre plus de force et de vigueur, un autre écran s'alluma. Sauf que cette fois ce n'était pas le meurtre de sa mère qui allait se jouer. C'était son père qui venait d'apparaitre à l'écran. Son père qui était pris au piège, la tête ballotante à chaque coup qu'il recevait.

Il fallait qu'elle sorte de là, qu'elle le sorte de là. Tout en continuant à frapper contre la porte malgré ses poings ensanglantés, elle hurla des injures à l'adresse de ceux qui avaient détruit leur vie. A ceux qui avaient brisé leur famille.

- Je vous tuerais ! Je jure devant tout ce que j'ai au monde que je vous tuerais !

Mais personne ne lui répondit. A la place, elle entendit l'écran s'éteindre, avant d'en entendre un autre s'allumer. Et Kate su que ça allait être pire que ce qu'on lui avait déjà montré. Redoutant ce qu'elle allait voir, elle stoppa ses poings contre la porte et avec lenteur, se retourna vers les écrans.

Et son monde s'effondra.

- POURQUOI LUI ?

Elle se laissa tomber au sol, n'ayant même plus la force de se tenir debout. Il n'était plus question de fierté, plus question d'honneur ou de vengeance. Elle comprit en cet instant, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais leur faire mal autant qu'elle avait mal. Ils étaient trop froids, trop impitoyables. Trop forts pour elle.

Parce que le lui en question n'était autre que Richard Castle, qui se trouvait dans le même état que son père. Sauf que lui était toujours conscient, et le visage emplit de larmes.

Que ce passait-il ? Que voulaient-ils d'elle ?

- _Détective Beckett_, retenti une voix dénué d'humanité. _Vous allez avoir ici un choix à faire : Votre père, ou Richard Castle ?_

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle, ignorant la question qu'elle n'avait pas comprise. Et pourquoi sont-ils ici ?

- _Nous sommes Le Dragon. Et Le Dragon à décider de mettre fin au jeu._

- Pardon ?

-_ Comprenez lieutenant Beckett que nous vous avons fait une faveur en vous laissant en vie durant toutes ces années. Mais maintenant le jeu est fini. Et pour être sûr que vous avez bien compris qu'il était fini, faites un choix. Qui de votre père ou de Richard Castle allez-vous tuer ?  
><em>  
>Etait-elle dans un de ces cauchemars horribles qu'elle avait l'habitude faire ? Un de ceux où peu importe les actions que l'on entreprend, on finit toujours par mourir ? Elle s'avait bien qu'elle n'était pas dans un rêve, que c'était réel. Ses poings et son cœur avaient trop mal.<p>

- C'est moi le choix. Vous voulez que le jeu se termine ? Finissez-le avec moi.

- _Choix impossible Détective._

- C'est le seul que je vous donne …

- _Vous ne semblez pas comprendre. Vous ne semblez même pas savoir qui vous êtes. Lieutenant Beckett croyez-moi, ce n'est pas votre heure. Mais vous devez comprendre dans quoi vous vous êtes embarqué. On ne rigole pas. Plus maintenant. On vous a prévenu, plusieurs fois. Vous n'avez pas écoutez et maintenant vous en subissez les conséquences. Faites un choix. Sinon vous serez trois à succomber ce soir.  
><em>  
>Trois écrans s'allumèrent. Le premier où elle se voyait, le second qui était celui de son père et le troisième qui renvoyait à Kate l'image d'Alexis. Une Alexis paralysée par la peur, mais heureusement indemne. Et Kate comprit. Si elle ne choisissait pas, seul Castle en sortirait vivant. Vivant, mais sans sa fille. Sa fille qu'elle aurait tuée.<p>

- Vous êtes des monstres !

- _Votre choix Détective ?_

- Il faut que je leur parle. S'il vous plait, laissez-moi leur parler.

-_ Ils savent déjà le choix que vous devez faire mais on vous laisse 5 minutes. Nous avons un cœur nous aussi, vous savez …_

La porte contre laquelle elle s'était battue s'ouvrit, et Kate avança dans le couloir plongé dans le noir. Une seule autre porte était ouverte, celle de son père. Son père qui était maintenant réveillé et qui souriait malgré les nombreuses traces de coup qu'il portait et qui devaient le faire souffrir.  
>Il souriait et Kate su. Il allait lui demander de le sacrifier.<p>

- Katie chérie …

Peu importait l'image d'une femme forte qu'elle voulait donner, elle éclata en sanglot. Devant son père. Un père qu'elle voulut prendre dans ses bras, mais qui se contorsionna de douleur quand sa main entra en contact avec lui.

- _Pas de contact avec la potentielle victime._

Et ce fut plus qu'elle ne put supporter. Aucun contact avec son propre père. L'homme qui l'avait élevé, qui lui avait tout appris, qui l'avait aimé. Le seul sur qui elle s'était toujours reposée. Qui avait toujours été là, mais quand s'était trop dur à supporter. Kate éclata en sanglot, réalisant enfin ce qu'elle pouvait perdre. Ils lui avaient pris sa mère, et maintenant ils avaient également le pouvoir de lui retirer son père.  
>Elle ne voulait pas perdre son père, non.<p>

Mais pour Jim lui, le choix était clair. Il ne pouvait pas concevoir de rester en vie au dépend d'un autre homme. De l'homme de sa fille.  
>Il n'aurait pas pu continuer à vivre, sachant qu'il serait en vie alors que l'amour de sa fille lui, ne serait plus de ce monde, laissant une jeune adolescente derrière lui. Il ne voulait pas être le survivant, et ne voulait pas que Kate endosse ce fardeau.<p>

- Kate … Ma princesse.

- Non … non papa s'il te plait. Tu sais qu'il y a d'autres moyens. On peut tous s'en sortir …

- Pour qu'ils recommencent ? Encore et encore ? Pour que j'assiste à ta torture ? Kate …

- S'il te plait papa. Tu sais que je ne peux pas …

- Tu pourras. Je sais Katie que tu pourras le faire. Parce que j'ai vécu ma vie. J'ai rencontré ta mère, l'ai aimé aussi fort que mon cœur le permettait. Puis tu es né, et tu as fait mon bonheur. Mais ta mère me manque. Le bonheur est partit avec son absence. Et bien sûr, tu étais tout ce qu'il me restait, mon bien le plus précieux. Et si j'avais pu, j'aurais continué à tes cotés jusqu'à la fin. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Il n'y a pas de choix à faire. Tu dois vivre ta vie maintenant. Avec lui. Avec Richard.

Mais Kate ne dit rien. Et les minutes s'écoulèrent une à une.

Jim voyait Kate, les yeux fermés, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. Et il comprit qu'elle refusait de faire ce choix. Pourtant, Jim savait que ce qu'il disait, que ce qu'il faisait était la meilleure chose. Ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour chacun. Personne ne s'en sortirait indemne, mais c'était ce qu'il y avait à faire. Parce qu'eux plus que n'importe qui savait que la vie était injuste et que l'on perdait chaque jour. Certains moments étaient plus durs que d'autres, mais les au revoir n'étaient inconnus à personne. Et aujourd'hui était un de ces jours. Un de ceux où malheureusement, la vie se termine. Mais Jim était confiant, il savait qu'au bout du chemin, Johanna viendrait le chercher.

- Katherine. Tu m'entends ? Tu n'as pas le choix ? Tu dois faire ce qu'ils te demandent, sur moi. Pas sur Richard. Parce que si tu choisis de mettre fin à ses jours, je ne pourrais pas te le pardonner.

Il savait que ce qu'il disait était faux. Jamais il ne pourrait lui en vouloir, seulement elle devait comprendre. Il devait lui faire ouvrir les yeux sur le fait que lui, avait vécu sa vie.

- Katie … Je suis fatigué de vivre sans ta mère. Tu dois comprendre que sans elle, la vie n'a plus le même gout. Et j'ai vécu. Je t'ai vu grandir et devenir la personne magnifique que tu es. Jamais je n'aurais pu être plus fier de toi qu'en cet instant. Parce que malgré tout ce qui nous est arrivé, malgré la douleur et les larmes … Kate, tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Une personne que le Monde à de la chance d'avoir.

Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Mais c'était son père. Son père ! Castle était juste Castle, pas vrai ? Alors que son père …

-_ Les 5 minutes se sont écoulées, prochaine victime Lieutenant Beckett.  
><em>  
>Elle aurait voulu serrer son père sans ses bras, respirer son odeur, le sentir contre elle pour confirmer le choix. Mais elle n'avait pas le droit. Elle n'avait aucun droit dans ce lieu.<p>

Elle quitta alors la pièce à reculons, sentant la Mort au-dessus d'elle. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, elle allait tuer un homme. Un homme qui comptait pour elle. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, elle devrait faire son deuil. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, elle allait encore perdre ses repères.  
>Jim lui, inspira pour rester fort. Ce qu'il avait demandé à Kate était inhumain, il le savait. Même si c'était le meilleur choix. Pas le bon parce qu'il ne peut y avoir de bon choix, mais le meilleur, pour eux tous. Alors malgré son cœur hurlant sa peine, il resta fort. Parce qu'il voulait que Kate garde l'image de lui fort, droit. Elle voulait qu'elle se souvienne de lui tel qu'il était maintenant.<p>

Elle ne sut comment, mais elle se retrouva devant Castle. Un Castle mal en point qui lui brisa le cœur.

Pour Rick, la voir entrer fut source d'angoisse. Mais quand son regard croisa le sien, mouillé, il n'eut plus peur. Il l'avait toujours su, il n'avait jamais fait le poids face à Jim. Bien sûr Kate devait l'aimer, pas comme lui l'aimait, mais elle devait l'aimer comme un ami, un partenaire. Alors il sut quel était son choix. Et le seul regret fut pour sa fille qu'il allait laisser derrière lui. Sa fille qui allait se retrouver seule, venant de perdre son père.

Les minutes passaient, mais aucun des deux n'étaient capable de parler. Ce n'était pas le silence confortable dans lequel ils étaient souvent plongés. Celui-là était pesant, lourd de sens. Jamais plus ce ne serait comme avant.

Quand il ne resta qu'une minute, Castle pris peur. Il fallait que quelqu'un veille sur sa fille. Que quelqu'un la protège. Même si s'il savait qu'elle n'avait besoin de personne, il avait besoin de la savoir entouré.

- Tu vas prendre soin d'Alexis.

Il avait pris soin de ne pas trop faire trembler sa voix. Il voulait qu'elle sache qu'il n'avait pas peur, qu'il n'était pas en colère. Et elle pleura.

- Je t'aime Rick…

De simples mots qui leurs brisèrent le cœur. Des mots qu'ils avaient chacun rêver d'entendre, de prononcer et qui étaient dit à la fin. Leur fin.

-_ Lieutenant Beckett. Le temps est écoulé. Faites votre choix, vous avez une minute.  
><em>  
>Elle avait tant à lui dire, tant de chose à se faire pardonner. Tant à lui faire comprendre. Mais plus de temps. C'était une sensation bizarre. Ne plus avoir de temps. C'est comme si on se retrouvait dans un piège, au bout de souffle, incapable d'inspirer. Nos sens son décuplés mais inutilisables. On entend battre la peur dans chaque partie de notre être, sans pouvoir écouter. On subit le temps, sans pouvoir le rattraper.<p>

Le temps jouait d'elle. Parce qu'en un battement de cil elle quitta un Castle en captivité, pour le retrouver en compagnie de son père, dos à elle, droit. Elle avait une arme à la main. Une arme chargée, pointée dans leur direction. Le temps filait sans qu'elle ne puisse le rattraper.

Elle vit les deux hommes, dos à elle, se prendre la main. Chacun étaient persuadé qu'il allait mourir, et elle, ne savait toujours pas qui allait mourir.

Le silence régnait. Kate aurait supposé entendre le Dragon. L'entendre jouir de cette situation. Elle l'imaginait presque, commentant ce qui allait suivre comme un match de foot. Mais elle n'entendait rien, si ce n'était son cœur, mourir. Elle chargea l'arme, et le son de la balle entrant dans la chambre lui vrilla les tympans. Elle ne pourrait pas le faire. Elle en était incapable. Elle ne pouvait pas appuyer sur la gâchette. Elle préférait mettre le canon dans sa bouche et tirer. Mais si elle faisait ça, ce n'était pas qu'elle, qu'elle condamnait. Mais son père, et Alexis.

Alors elle tira.

Et ses larmes se stoppèrent dès que le corps chuta au sol. Elle était rendu incapable de pleurer, de réfléchir. Qu'avait-elle fait ?

Elle lâcha l'arme, se laissant tomber au sol. Son regard resta fixé sur le sang, qui s'écoulait lentement du corps maintenant sans vie. Elle remarqua qu'elle avait bien visé, et que l'homme n'avait pas souffert. Heureusement.

La chaise n'avait pas été renversée, seul le corps était tombé. Un corps maintenant sans vie, une main dans celle du survivant. Le survivant qui était incapable de détache les yeux de ce qui aurait pu être son destin. Richard Castle contemplait le cadavre de Jim Beckett, cachant son visage de sa main libre. Les hurlements du survivant se mêlèrent a ceux de l'orpheline.


End file.
